musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Cynic
Cynic is an American progressive rock band — incorporating experimental music, alternative, metal and jazz fusion[http://www.nytimes.com/2010/02/02/arts/music/02buried.html?_r=1&scp=1&sq=cynic&st=cse Ratliff, B. From Jazz-Rock Fusion to Progressive Metal, With a Virtuosic Accompaniment, The New York Times, Feb. 2010]http://www.mywire.com/pubs/Muze/2007/02/01/629496?extID=10051 elements — founded in Miami, Florida, and currently based in Los Angeles, California. Their first album, Focus, released on September 14, 1993, is widely regarded as a landmark release of the progressive metal genre. Cynic disbanded in 1994, but reunited in 2006, and released their second album on November 17, 2008. Traced in Air was released through French label Season of Mist, followed up by an EP titled Re-Traced on May 18, 2010 and an EP titled Carbon-Based Anatomy on November 11, 2011. Their third studio album, Kindly Bent to Free Us, was released on February 14, 2014. The current status of the band, a partnership between Masvidal and Reinert since the genesis of the group, is in dispute, with Sean Reinert claiming that the band is disbanded, and Masvidal claiming the opposite. A recent concert October 3, 2015 at Euroblast Festival featured guest drummer Matt Lynch. History Demo era (1987–1991) Cynic was formed by guitarist (and now singer) Paul Masvidal and drummer Sean Reinert in 1987. In 1988, the band made their first recording, simply called the '88 Demo. After the demo, Paul Masvidal took over vocal duties, while continuing to play guitar. The band also added a second guitarist, Jason Gobel. Another demo followed in 1989, titled Reflections of a Dying World. 1989 also brought the addition of bassist Tony Choy. In 1990, the group went to the studio to record their third demo, plainly titled '90 Demo. In 1991, Cynic signed with Roadrunner Records and recorded their fourth and final demo, known as Demo 1991. Recording Focus (1993) The recording of Cynic's full-length debut album Focus did not begin immediately after the band signed a new contract with Roadrunner Records.Cynic page at Roadrunner Records[http://www.roadrunnerrecords.com/news/Opening-the-Crypts-Cynic-21213.aspx Opening the Crypts: Cynic, Roadrunner records] Paul Masvidal and Sean Reinert had played on Death's 1991 album Human and were obligated to take part in the supporting tour of Europe. During this tour, Death ran into serious financial trouble, which resulted in Masvidal and Reinert's gear being confiscated for six months by a UK promoter. During this time, the band parted with bassist Tony Choy (who joined Atheist). Choy was replaced by Sean Malone. The band planned to record Focus in August 1992, but the day they were to begin recording, Hurricane Andrew struck [lorida and destroyed both Gobel's home and the band's rehearsal space, leading to months of delay. The band used this time as an opportunity to write new material, much of which is featured on Focus. Tony Teegarden was eventually brought in to do the "aggressive vocals", but all the vocoder vocals were recorded by Masvidal. Focus was released internationally September 14, 1993. Cynic toured extensively worldwide throughout 1993-94,Cynic US tour dates at Cynical SphereCynic European tour dates at Cynical Sphere including the Dynamo Open Air Festival in May 1994. Asked in a 2012 interview on Prog-Sphere.com about Focus material, Masvidal says: First disbandment (1994−2006) Musical and personal differences halted work on a second studio album, as the group disbanded, with most of its members turning to side projects. Gobel, Masvidal, and Reinert, with bassist Chris Kringel and vocalist/keyboardist Aruna Abrams, formed the short-lived Portal.Portal page at Cynical Sphere Masvidal and Reinert released an album with a more recent project, the indie act Æon Spoke, on SPV RecordsÆon Spoke page at SPV Records and Kringel also played with them, touring the UK in 2005. The members of Cynic loosely reunited (playing with Bill Bruford, Steve Hackett, and Jim Matheos on various tracks) on Gordian Knot's second album, Emergent. Reunion (2006−2007) In September 2006, Paul Masvidal announced that Cynic was reuniting to perform during spring/summer of 2007. During June/July/August 2007, they played 15 shows across Europe, predominantly at major metal/rock festivals. The setlist consisted of songs from Focus, Portal's demo, a cover of Mahavishnu Orchestra's "Meeting of the Spirits," and a new song, "Evolutionary Sleeper." The reunion line-up featured founding members Masvidal on guitar/vocals and Reinert on drums. Gobel, the longtime guitarist who played on Focus could not participate due to family and work commitments, and David "Mavis" Senescu was brought aboard as a replacement. Malone, who played bass on Focus, was unavailable due to teaching and work commitments, and Chris Kringel, who played bass on the 1993 European tour, was brought in as a replacement. All aggressive vocals were handled by pre-recordings of Teegarden. All keyboards were covered by Masvidal and Senescu using guitar synths. In early 2008, the band announced plans to complete a second studio album. Malone rejoined the lineup and Dutch guitarist Tymon Kruidenier of Exivious was added, the latter contributing aggressive vocals. Traced in Air and Re-Traced (2008−2011) Traced in Air was released internationally November 17, 2008 on Season of Mist, followed by Robin Zielhorst being added as touring bassist. The band played at the Wacken Open Air festival. The Traced in Air tour cycle began in Autumn 2008 with direct support slots for Opeth on their European tour. Starting in February 2009, Cynic toured North America with Meshuggah and The Faceless, and beginning April 15, 2009 Cynic toured North America in support of DragonForce. During the 2010 tour in support of Between the Buried and Me, along with Scale the Summit and the Devin Townsend Project, the band performed live "an experiment" titled "Wheels Within Wheels." Shortly after unveiling this new work, the band announced a new EP coming soon on their MySpace blog. Masvidal revealed in an interview the plans for the coming EP: Later blogs on MySpace revealed that the new EP would be titled Re-Traced. In May 2010, Cynic announced plans for their first US headlining tour.[http://decibelmagazine.com/Content.aspx?ncid=371378 Dick, C. Decibel & Cynic Announce Hall of Fame Tour!], decibelmagazine.com., May 19. 2010 Titled "Re-Traced / Re-Focused Live", the tour found Cynic performing their debut album Focus in its entirety, among other tracks. The tour was co-sponsored by Decibel Magazine as its inaugural "Hall of Fame" tour series. It kicked off on July 22, 2010 in Los Angeles with Intronaut and Dysrhythmia as supporting bands. The tour ended on August 13, 2010. The final show of the tour took place in Fort Lauderdale, Florida; it was the first time in 16 years the band returned to their hometown to perform.[http://www.roadrunnerrecords.com/blabbermouth.net/news.aspx?mode=Article&newsitemID=140363 Cynic To Tour North America With Intronaut, Dysrhythmia], blabbermouth.net, May 19, 2010 In December 2010, the band announced that bassist Robin Zielhorst and guitarist Tymon Kruidenier were no longer in Cynic due to logistical and various other reasons. In the same announcement, Masvidal and Reinert set the approximate release schedule for Cynic's next album, stating that "the new Cynic release should be coming in late 2011 on the Season of Mist label", and, in addition, "they are also working towards a remixed re-release of their classic recording 'Focus.'"Cynic online - news, cyniconline.com Cynic will remain as a duo, utilizing a collective of guest musicians and situations. Masvidal recently announced on the Cynic forum "Sean and I are keen to the idea of Cynic evolving into a collective of sorts, depending on the album / tour, etc.. It allows for a lot more creative flexibility, plus we get to tailor each situation as it arises. Traced In Air was essentially the beginning of this idea. We love playing with different musicians as it is, so this opens up lots of possibilities." Cynic are represented by lawyer Eric Greif,[http://www.cyniconline.com/index.php?sub=contact Legal - Eric Greif, Contact, CYNIC online] whom Masvidal and Reinert have known over two decades since their time in Death. Carbon-Based Anatomy and Kindly Bent to Free Us (2011−2014) Cynic's website announced that the band was working on a new album and the "first baby steps into this gigantic process are being taken right now, creating little embryos of songs that will turn into fully fledged CYNIC tunes over the course of the following months."Cynic Online - news, cyniconline.com On September 6, 2011, Cynic announced a new EP titled Carbon-Based Anatomy would be released on November 11, 2011 in Europe, and November 15, 2011 in the United States. The artwork was designed by Robert Venosa, the artist behind the cover artworks of Focus, Traced in Air and Re-Traced, shortly before his death. All bass parts on Carbon-Based Anatomy were recorded by Sean Malone, who had also previously recorded the bass parts to Focus and Traced in Air. Paul Masvidal describes this new EP as }} On October 10, 2011, Cynic uploaded one song from the new EP titled "Carbon-Based Anatomy" and announced that Brandon Giffin and Max Phelps would be playing live with the band. Brandon Giffin is a former bassist for The Faceless and Max Phelps will play the second guitar and provide backing vocals. The band completed a North American and European tour in support of the EP in November and December 2011.[http://www.cyniconline.com/index.php?sub=tour Tour, cyniconline.com] Commenting on a musical shift from metal elements in an interview on Prog-Sphere.com, Masvidal says: In March 2012, Cynic released via Season of Mist an album of demos that were produced as a follow-up to Focus back in 1995, entitled The Portal Tapes. On December 12, 2012, Cynic announced through their official website that Masvidal, Reinert and Sean Malone were entering the studio in "trio mode" to record their fifth release.Cynic Online - news, cyniconline.com They revealed the title of the new album and the album cover on the 10th of November 2013, on their official Facebook page. The album, Kindly Bent to Free Us, was released on February 14, 2014. Breakup rumors and statement of Sean Reinert (2015−present) On September 10, 2015, Sean Reinert announced the disbandment of Cynic due to artistic and personal differences. Later that day, however, Masvidal claimed that there was no disbandment, and that Reinert did not consult with the other bandmates on the issue. He also announced that the band will continue in "one way or another." On September 18th, 2015, it was confirmed that Cynic would perform without Reinert, and would recruit Trioscapes drummer Matt Lynch to fulfill a festival commitment, Germany's Euroblast Festival on October 3rd as scheduled.http://www.prog-sphere.com/news/cynic-confirm-appearance-euroblast-festival/ Musical style Cynic's first recordings feature a more punk, thrash and hardcore sound, but in the 1990s their sound changed towards a highly complex, experimental and extremely technical form of progressive metal, while still retaining their death metal roots. Many influences from jazz and jazz-rock fusion can be heard on their debut album Focus. Focus has both "growls" and "robotic" vocals, using a vocoder. The offshoot Portal later released a demo recording that continues even further in the direction of progressive space rock, refining and softening up their sound. Cynic's 2008 album Traced in Air melded together the styles and influences heard on 1993's Focus with the more progressive-oriented Portal approach. The result had Cynic put less emphasis on its extreme metal elements, with new guttural vocalist Tymon Kruidenier playing a smaller role than Tony Teegarden did on Focus. Additionally, Paul Masvidal all but abandoned his vocoder robotic vocals, opting instead for a more natural singing voice, with a subtler —although noticeable— vocoder layer that increases an octave his voice. Noting the journey from metal to the progressives, The New York Times proclaimed in a positive review of Traced in Air that "Cynic should be understood not so much alongside any metal bands but along with the radical harmonic progressives in the last 45 years of pop and jazz: composers like Milton Nascimento, The Beach Boys or Pat Metheny."[http://www.nytimes.com/2008/12/01/arts/music/01choi.html?_r=3 Ratliff, B. Critic's Choice: New CDs, The New York Times, November 30, 2008] Members ;Current * Paul Masvidal — guitar, vocals, vocoder vocals, guitar synth (1987–1994, 2006–present) * Sean Malone — bass (1993–1994, 2008, 2011, 2012–present) ;Current Touring * Matt Lynch — drums (2015-present) ;Former * Sean Reinert — drums (1987–1994, 2006–2015) * Max Phelps — guitar, vocals (2011–2015) * Tymon Kruidenier — guitar, death growls, guitar synth (2008–2010) (Exivious) * Robin Zielhorst — bass (2008–2010) (Exivious) * Santiago Dobles — guitar (2006–2007) * Jason Gobel — guitar, keyboard (1988–1994) (Gordian Knot, Portal, Monstrosity) * Tony Choy — bass (1989–1993) (Atheist, Pestilence, C-187) * Chris Kringel — bass (1993–1994, 2006–2007) (Portal) * Tony Teegarden — keyboards, death growls (1993–1994, 2006–2007) * Jack Kelly — Vocals (1988) * Mark Van Erp — bass (1987–1989) (Malevolent Creation, Monstrosity) * Russell Mofsky — guitar (1987) (Quit, Gold Dust Lounge) * Esteban "Steve" Rincon — vocals (1987) (Sector 4, Hellwitch) ;Former Touring * Brandon Giffin — bass (2011–2014) * Dana Cosley — keyboards, death growls (1994) (Demonomacy) Discography ;Studio albums * Focus (1993) * Traced in Air (2008) * Kindly Bent to Free Us (2014) ;EPs * Re-Traced (2010) * Carbon-Based Anatomy (2011) ; Compilation albums * The Portal Tapes (2012) References Bibliography * External links * Official website * Cynic Official Facebook Page * Sean Reinert Official Facebook Page Category:Bands Category:American technical death metal bands Category:American progressive metal bands Category:American progressive rock bands Category:Technical death metal bands Category:Progressive metal bands Category:Progressive rock bands Category:Musical groups established in 1987 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1994 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2006